Earth (ARC)
(For additional information, see '''Solar System Orrey)' '''Earth,' third planet from a main sequence star named Sol with one moon. It is the home to an intelligent race of beings known as Homo Sapiens also known as Humans. Homeworld of the Human race since its antiquity. By the 23rd century, the Earth is off-limits to non-natives and a small number of scientists who maintain the planet as a sanctuary planet. Humanity's new substantive homeworld is New Manhatan. History In 2016, a mysterious "Assiti Shard" transported the city of San Vincente, California into Florida in the year 1492, mere weeks before Columbus set foot in the western hemisphere.(Year Zero) By the 2050s, the world was reeling from a population explosion, resource depletion, and massive unemployment. Many individuals attempted to make a living by abusing and manipulating supposedly "tamper-proof" technology of the era. The Arctic Ocean has now become area of conflict for Russian Federation, United North America and the European Federation. The three countries have recently fought a war over the petroleum reserves in the vacinity. Population growth among poorer countries, lead some countries to commit massive genocide against whole populations setting off a war that had become known as, the Arctic War. '' 'thumb|326px|link='' In the 2120s, the planet Earth was a shell of what it had once been in the 19th and 20th centuries, Earth's climate had risen by four degrees centigrade which created severe repricussions around the planet, as 7 foot sea level rise threatens the global status quo. Many great cities were sunk or in the process of sinking including Amsterdam, New York, New Orleans and Old Calcutta. Many cities in equatorial zones were devoid of water sources and subsequently abandoned like Dubai, New Tehran and Rio de Janiero. The global heat up forced many population centers further north, with the greening of northern countries like Canada, Greenland and Russia even the Antarctic, a mass diaspora of citizens fled north and south to flee the increasing droughts and super-hurricanes. A massive effort was also in place to colonize Earth's oceans and Antarctica. (Crose) '' '' '' '' In the late 24th century, one of the first interstellar expeditions was launched under the command of Commander Adams, "I have stood there, amongst the farthest stars, seen things beyond imagination. I have fought battles in the deep recesses of time. In the depths of the mind, the stars still twinkle. And beyond those stars, our minds still wonder. The wonder of the cold, silent, stillness of space. The substances, minerals in the stars exist everywhere, we are the stars. Humanity cannot stand ankle deep in the ocean of space any longer. We stand perpetually on a cliff overlooking a deep chasm and I ask you, are we ready to jump?" By the 25th century, Earth had been restored to its former glory and banned from human habitation by severe penalties worse than death. The Solar System was subsequently banned as well. A primitive form of Arboreal creature is beginning to assert itself as dominate creature of the planet, leading some scientists to wonder if they will one day become as advanced as humanity. (Redshift) Category:ARC